Gaz and Zim's Relationship
.]] The relationship between Gaz and Zim in the show could be accurately described as unfriendly and aloof. Acquaintances at best, neither character has ever expressed anything close to affection for or even a friendly demeanour towards the other. In fact, Gaz has hardly spoken more than a few lines to Zim, and clearly considers him a vague nuisance rather than an actual threat to Earth. However, even though they don't interact much they do have some things in common: namely their mutual hatred of Dib, and desire to cause him great pain. Also, both Zim and Gaz have a penchant for being melodramatic and both have a love for destruction. Both can also be very determined and can be rather stubborn. Their contact throughout the series is very limited. Not unlike Dib's disregard for GIR, Zim often brushes his mortal enemy's little sister off when dealing with the pair of them. It is hinted in Future Dib that he thinks she's "scary" and might be intimidated by her, which is not unlikely, considering that Gaz frightens most children and adults she comes into contact with. This fact becomes even more apparent later in the same episode, when the Zim-controlled Dib Robot-Spy appears to have a spastic fit in front of Gaz, enraging her. Despite Zim's very-real capability to obliterate the human race, Gaz finds him too "dumb" to take over the world, as she stated in Gaz, Taster of Pork. In NanoZIM, Gaz beat up Zim in what she thought was a online video game. It is notable that she recognized Zim's voice. However, his voice is pretty easy to distinguish, and she's probably used to hearing it considering all the fighting between Zim and Dib. In The Wettening, Zim held Gaz above his head to protect himself from the rain (completely ignoring the umbrella that was in her hand). Gaz would have beaten him up if Dib didn't intervene with his puddle splash. In Planet Jackers, Gaz doesn't seem to care that Zim is in her house, but rather is annoyed about Dib yelling about it. In Bloaty's Pizza Hog, Dib asks Gaz if she even cares that Zim's trying to destroy mankind, but she flatly states that "he is so bad at it." Later on in the episode, she dogfights Zim in escape pods, and manages to fly above him, cockpit-to-cockpit, even sparing him a smirk and a wave. It should also be noted that, according to this episode, Zim underestimates Gaz's ability, and her determination to rescue her brother. This is proven when Zim triumphantly tells Gaz he expects to be amused by her "pitiful" attempts to get Dib out of an "impenetrable" containment tank that Zim made himself. Gaz promptly kicks the tank lightly, causing the entire thing to shatter and flood the room. In this episode, Zim also shows that he is condescending toward Gaz: when he cuts the power to the teleporters, Zim refers to her as "Little Gaz," reflecting the fact that his people judge others by height. Despite Zim's demeaning views of his nemesis' sister, Gaz proves herself one and for all to be more-than-superior to the maniacal Irken during her escape from Zim's space station. During said escape, Gaz shows off her prodigious piloting skills, and is even shown to be capable of flying cockpit-to-cockpit with Zim's ship, and mockingly waving at the Irken in the process. In Tak: The Hideous New Girl, Gaz claims that Zim's voice is "making her sick", and then sprays him with soda (however, it should also be noted she then sprayed Dib when he tried to thank her). Later when Zim takes her and Dib to his base, he threatens to "melt Gaz's face off or something" if she touches anything - he pauses before saying this, though most likely because he was trying to think up a proper threat. In Gaz, Taster of Pork, Zim refused to help fix Gaz's ailment, though the fact that Dib was asking for the assistance probably had a lot to do with this. Later in the episode, Gaz tells the Shadowhog how she knows that Zim is an alien but how she also believes he is too dumb to take over the Earth. In the unmade episode Ten Minutes to Doom, Gaz only grudgingly helps Zim to retrieve his PAK from Dib. Note that, despite the fact that Zim will ''die without his PAK, she only decides to help him when he tricks her into thinking Dib also stole her Game Slave. Later in the episode, upon discovering that Zim was the one who actually stole it, Gaz chases after him with the likely intent of physically abusing him. In the unmade episode Mopiness of Doom, Gaz apparently wasn't at all bothered by Zim disappearing from Skool for a few weeks; in fact, she was much more concerned with how bizarre Dib was acting. In Rise of the Zitboy, Zim tries to hypnotize Gaz, along with everybody else, using his giant zit. However, Gaz doesn't even look up from her book, simply telling Zim to go away. After a moment, Zim does. In Lice however even though Gaz didn't come in any physical contact with Zim she did call him a whiner whenever he - or in fact, anyone else - yelled in pain. Relationship In the director's commentary, it was once referenced that Gaz may be Zim's love interest -which is most likely a joke, since the creator once stated that there are no official romances in the series-, leading fans to often pair them up as a couple (Called ZaGr -Meaning Zim And Gaz Relationship- to fans). Like all pairings in the series, this is usually done as a joke, or for entertainment purposes. There is absolutely no evidence of ZaGr in the series (at least in the already-aired episodes), considering their limited interaction, not even the vague glances that fans often turn into a pairing. It is likely that the pairing itself sprang only from this off-handed director's comment, but actually ZAGR fics have been written before then, such as "Gaz's Evil Plan" by Toni Ferrarohttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/939873/1/Gaz-s-Evil-Plan and "First Date" by Kelly Marie http://www.fanfiction.net/s/280049/1/First-Date. Both were written before the DVDs came out. References Category:Character Relationships